Digimon Frontier: Back Again and Better then Ever
by Lunar the Dragon
Summary: When a girl comes to visit family in Japan with her friend, she meets her cousins best friends. Unknown to them all, a danger is approaching them and a world they left three years ago. Now, the group must go back to the digital world to save it. season 4


**_Lunar: Hi all! I'm writing a new story now!  
_**

**_Arora: Took you long enough!_**

**_Lunar: Oh, shut up!_**

**_Arora: (roles eyes) well, are you gonna tell them already?_**

**_Lunar: Oh, yes, well, I apologize to any of you that have read my Jak and Daxter stories, but I'm discontinuing them._**

**_(Crowd 'aw's)_**

**_Lunar: Yes, yes, I know. It's tragic. (starts crying hysterically)_**

**_Arora: Oiy, this may take a while._**

**_-3 hours later-_**

**_Lunar: (still crying hysterically)_**

**_Arora: (right eye twitching) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Make it stop!_**

**_Olivia: You know, I think we should just tell them about the new story._**

**_Arora: Works for me!_**

**_Olivia: Well, this story takes off when Takuya's cousin_**

**_Arora: That's me!_**

**_Olivia: (ignoring Arora) comes to visit him in Japan. Now, she brings her best friend along with her, me, and we all meet the digimon frontier gang! OH! And there is no gay stuff! We hate writing gay stuff! Though reading it is OK._**

**_Arora: Now, this first chapter is slow because of the long explanations. But, don't worry, it gets much better._**

**_Lunar: (through sobs) I just want everyone to see what I see!_**

**_Arora: Well it takes forever!_**

**_Olivia: Yeah, well, Lunar the Dragon doesn't own digimon… uuuuuhhhhhh… hey, Arora, who owns digimon?_**

**_Arora: How the hell am I supposed to know that?!_**

**_Olivia: Oh, never mind! Digimon is owned by whoever owns them!_**

**_Arora: Enjoy the story!_**

**_Lunar: (crying continues)_**

--

Chapter 1: Cousin

Arora starred out the airplane window at the fluffy clouds. Her elbow was leaning on the seats armrest and her hand held her head up. SO BORED! Her best friend, Olivia, sat in the seat behind her also starring out the window but happily listening to her i-POD at the same time. Arora liked to fly, don't get me wrong, it was just that she loved to talk. She loved singing out loud to her i-POD, but she couldn't do that in a public airplane. Now, she was completely bored.

"How much longer mom?" Arora asked her mother who sat next to her.

"About one more hour dear. Why don't you listen to some music?" her mother replied smiling that creepy smile some overly protective parents give to their kids. The ones that stretch from ear to ear and they shut their eyes in a blissful matter making it look like their whole face was just one big smile. Arora shivered and starred back out the window.

She, her mom, her dad, and her older sister, Sarah, were going to Japan to see her cousin, Takuya Kanbara. Takuya's parents had bought them tickets for the flight along with tickets for another part of their family. Uncle Jack and Aunt Lilly's family lived only a few blocks away from Arora and were her and Takuya's aunt and uncle (duh). They had two… "special"… children, but they couldn't come because they were planning on going to visit Arora's grandpa in California. So, since there wasn't anyone else to give the tickets to, (except for their Aunt Cathy, but she was in Australia, so, yeah, not her), they asked to see if Olivia's family could come. Olivia had come with her mom, dad, and older brother, Andrew, the coolest guy ever, and was dating Sarah.

Andrew, or Drew for short, had curly black/brown hair that he let grow out, brown eyes, both his ears were pierced, he wore a brown shirt with 'Tower of Power' printed on it, he wore dark and muddy camouflage jeans, he had sun glasses on his head, some black Nikes, and he wore a soccer jacket with 'Manchester United' printed on the back with the number 7 underneath. Sarah had short, blonde hair with green eyes, wore some dangling silver earrings, a pink T-shirt on, a denim skort, and pink heels. Arora's mom had short, blonde hair with green eyes, she wore a white dress with flowers printed all over it, and she wore white high heels. Arora's dad had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black shirt and black jeans that looked more fancy then they really were, some shiny black shoes, and his hair was overly moosed. Olivia's mom wore a white, long sleeved shirt with red stripes, jeans, had medium length, brown, curly hair, and green eyes. Her dad wore a Hawaiian T-shirt, some brown denim shorts, sandals, spiky, black hair, starting to get grey at the roots, and brown eyes.

Arora glared at a cloud that looked like a target and pictured herself throwing her mother tied to an arrow right into the middle. That made her smile. Her family was so up tight and petit, it made Arora sick. She hated her mom and sisters snobbish voices and she hated the way her father was always speaking like he was most superior while he starred at his boring newspaper. Arora wished she had Olivia's family. They were so fun and exciting. Always having cool ideas and being funny. They weren't so up tight either.

"You cool?" Arora heard Olivia ask behind her. Arora looked back in between the seat she sat in and the airplane wall to see Olivia's earphones in her lap starring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm always cool!" Arora said smiling big and putting on one of those faces gangsters put on to look cool, the head bobbing and all.

"Oh, hahaha," Olivia said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Arora just smiled and quit her gangster face.

"I'm bored sick! And we still have a hour to go till we reach China!" Arora growled angrily to her friend.

"Japan," Olivia corrected her, "And, what would you expect. I mean, seriously, we live in Mississippi and we had to drive all the way to the North Carolina coast! How long did that take again?"

"9 hours because of stops and stuff," Arora answered scratching her cheek.

"9 hours! Then we waited for like, 3 hours till we could get on the plane. AND THEN, we waited 30 minutes for the plane to take off! Just from that, and from knowing how far away Japan is, I'd guess that it would take awhile!" Olivia finished taking a deep breath.

"Still, I'm bored," Arora growled.

"Why not working on your comics?" Olivia asked. Arora wrote many jokes for the school newspaper, and since Olivia LOVED drawing, Olivia would draw the comic then Arora would add in the joke.

"Don't have any ideas right now," Arora replied.

"Why not write?" Olivia suggested.

"YOU like writing," Arora answered. Olivia loved to write too. She wrote story after story and she would sometimes draw about them. Olivia was just a very creative mind. She had a wild imagination and a calm personality. Although, she did get angry when annoyed too much. OK, she got angry a whole lot, but she was very calm in situations, good or bad. Oh, and she loved to read, play video games, and listen to music. She would normally go into her own little world when there was serene and quiet, or when she was listening to music. Olivia was a very interesting piece of art. In fact, Arora was actually quite jealous of her friend.

"Do you have any homework you brought with you?" Olivia asked putting her elbow on the windowsill and resting her head on her fist.

"NO! I finished that at home before we even started packing!" Arora said referring to the summer packet everyone at her school would receive at the end of school before summer.

Olivia nodded and looked out the window to start thinking. Olivia did this so much. Just thinking, I mean. "Are you thinking up something for me to do?" Arora asked smiling. No reply. Olivia was already off to her own world of dragons and wolves and creatures. Now, Olivia had center back length hair but it looked much shorter from her tight, brown curls, (which were natural), her hair was in a ponytail, she had hazel eyes, wore a light blue tang top, jeans, a silver chain belt, a thick, silver ponytail holder held up her ponytail, and wore grey/silver tennis shoes. Arora was so jealous of her looks. Olivia was curvy and, as some of the boys at school would say, she was busty. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN! Arora would always say to herself. She seemed to be the only 9th grader that didn't know. Even though Olivia said she didn't know what it meant either, Arora could tell from her face that she knew.

Arora sighed and turned back to stare at the seat in front of her when something made her seat bounce. Olivia had kicked it and was now peaking through the space between Arora's seat and the airplane wall.

"Wanna' Picto chat?" she asked showing her white DS lite. Arora smiled and pulled out her pink Nintendo DS.

--

Olivia typed in 'only 30 more minutes till landing!' on her DS Picto chat screen then sent it. She and Arora had been chatting for what seemed to be forever. Olivia, herself, didn't enjoy chatting like this and wasting energy when she was sitting right behind her friend, but it made Arora happy, and it kept her quiet, she loved it when it was quiet. So, Olivia went on with it acting like she was having a good time.

Olivia twirled her hair on one of her fingers and she quickly got her finger snagged into a tangle. She pulled the hair on accident yanking her hair. She pulled her finger out quickly and rubbed her hair at where she had pulled it. She saw the back of Arora's head above her seat. Arora was a very pretty girl and very tall. Arora had wavy, waste length, chocolate brown hair, a reddish brown eyes, like her grandpa's as she'd say. She was wearing some baggy, black pants with some tears at the knees, a navy, strapless shirt that was free and loose on the bottom half but still showed some of her stomach. She had a brown belt on with a silver chain dangling from the side and reconnecting in the back. She wore some tight, black gloves, not the kind you wear when it's cold out, the more casual ones, she had some blue diamond earring stubs, and she wore navy sneakers. Now, she knew her mother and father would never approve of the kind of shirt and pants she was wearing, so she wore a navy, hooded jacket over her shirt that was a little baggy at the sleeves and the bottom. She tied bandages over the tears in her jeans saying she tripped and scrapped her legs. They all worked.

Olivia, in secret, was jealous of her friend. Well, not enough to make them rivals or anything. Just, a bit envious. Arora had an incredible social life. She was outgoing, hilarious, and plain out fun to be around. Arora loved to sing and she had a beautiful singing voice. She was a black belt in karate and was great with a katana. She was a curvy girl, much like Olivia. Now, I'm sure you've heard of thickheaded boys never noticing a girl was flirting with him unless his friend pointed it out. Well, Arora was like that. She couldn't ever tell that all the boys at school thought she was cute. Olivia had tried to point it out to her, but she didn't listen.

Olivia, on the other hand, didn't really like some things about herself. She hated her voice, she wasn't very social, she hated talking to much, she didn't enjoy loud places, she zoned out a lot into her imaginative world, and her only unique talents (in her mind) was her drawing and writing. Nothing sounded interesting to her. Yeah, the boys at her school found her pretty, but she didn't care for them. They only liked her looks, not her personality. She also wasn't all too funny. (she thinks)

Olivia looked back to a few weeks ago when she had tried to make up a joke and everyone laughed. That had been a hallmark moment for her. Arora had said she was meant to make jokes, but Olivia just had to laugh at that. She had just had a lucky moment, nothing big.

Olivia starred at her DS screen. Arora hadn't replied back. Olivia looked through the space between her friend's seat and the wall to instantly get slammed in the face with a hand. Olivia moved it away in agitation and saw that Arora was asleep in her seat; her hand had slipped off her lap and smacked Olivia. She sighed and reached for her friends DS. She turned it off and sat straight back in her own seat. She turned off picot chat and started playing a video game. She and Arora both loved to play video games. They were both pretty close in there skills, but Olivia was a little better.

…………

The plain landed soon and Olivia stood up. She stretched sleepily and put her backpack onto her back. She had finished playing on her DS some time ago and had put it up. Olivia saw Mrs. Kanbara (Arora's mom) wake her daughter up. Arora was a little drowsy at first but finally got up out of her seat.

Olivia's family and Arora's family filed out of the plane with the many other people. Arora yawned sleepily behind Olivia.

"Cover your mouth dear. And stand up strait. Don't forget your manners. Do you have all your things?" Arora's mother pestered Olivia's friend and continued on and on and on. Olivia may not have seen any of it, but she knew her friend was ignoring her mother.

"This is torture," Arora whispered into Olivia's ear as her mother continued to pester. Olivia giggled as she stepped into the airport. She looked around. There weren't many people there. It must have been a slow day.

Suddenly, a small, brown haired boy came bolting past her and tackled Arora. More people came walking up, all having brown hair. They all seemed excited and happy as they passed her and greeted Arora and her family.

"Shinya!" Arora squealed to the child hugging her tightly. "How have you been?" Arora gasped as her face started turning purple.

"Uh, I don't think she can breathe, honey," said the mother of the family. The child named Shinya released Arora from his death lock and went over to Sarah. He hugged her this time.

"Lara! Hello! It's been so long!" said the mother to Arora's mom.

"It's good to see you, Yuriko," Arora's mom said emotionlessly, shaking the other mothers hand.

"These people must be who we came to see," Olivia's mom whispered into her ear. She was always stating the obvious.

Olivia just smiled and nodded.

"Little brother!" exclaimed the dad to Arora's father.

"Hiroaki!" Exclaimed Arora's dad hugging his brother. Hiroaki backed up away from his brother and examined him.

"You look taller, Hibiki!" said Hiroaki.

"UNCLE!" Arora suddenly yelled leaping at her uncle and hugged him.

"Arora! WOW! You most defiantly grew!" Hiroaki greeted his niece.

"Well, duh! We last saw four years ago!" Arora said smiling and turning to her aunt. "Aunt Yuriko!" Arora exclaimed hugging her aunt.

"Hello honey," Yuriko said patting Arora's head. Arora smiled up at her then turned away to face the fourth member of this family. He was a boy about Olivia and Arora's age. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wore a yellow T-shirt, a pale hunter green jacket with tears at the elbows and shoulders, black pants, and red and white sneakers. He also had large goggles on his forehead.

"Cousin Takuya!" Arora proclaimed hugging the boy.

"Hay cous'!" Takuya said happily as Arora pulled away.

Everyone said their greetings (other then Olivia's family) and Arora walked over to Olivia.

"Now, as you know, Uncle Jack and Aunt Lilly's family couldn't come and we brought my best friend and her family," Arora said putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia smiled and waved a little bit.

"I'm Christine Williams," said Olivia's mom.

"I'm John Williams," said Olivia's dad.

"Name's Drew," said her brother.

"And, I'm Olivia," Olivia said extending her hand. The boy named Shinya quickly took it and shook it violently. "Wow, that's one strong arm!" Olivia exclaimed when Shinya finally let go. She knelt down to be eye level with the child. "Do you work out?" Olivia asked smiling. She loved kids, and she was great with them. Great combination.

Shinya giggled and shook his head. "No!" he said simply smiling one of those little kid smiles whenever they're really happy.

"Then it must run in the family!" Olivia said smiling up at Arora's Aunt and Uncle. She was also great with grown-ups.

"You are such a suck-up!" Arora said behind her. Olivia stood up and glared back at her friend.

She was about to make a remark when Arora's mother said, "Arora, watch what you say! Remember your manners!"

Arora groaned and crossed her arms. "Are we gonna' get our bags and go now?" she moaned.

"Sounds good to me!" Hiroaki said leading them towards the baggage pick-up.

……………………

"How much stuff did you bring?!" Olivia exclaimed to Arora as she and Takuya starred at the huge pile of bags in front of them.

"Um, maybe, 15 bags," Arora said cheerfully oblivious to how much that was. "Could you guys help me?" OK, maybe she was aware.

Olivia groaned and lifted up as many bags as she could carry. 6 big ones and 1 small. Takuya had the rest; 7 big ones and 1 small one. They started off towards the parking lot a little ways behind their families.

"Aren't you going to help?!" Takuya yelled to his cousin from behind the bags he carried.

"I would, but I'm helping Sarah," Arora said from some way up front.

"Yeah, and she won't carry anything!" Olivia said angrily over to Takuya who nodded in agreement.

The exit was soon in view. Olivia felt so happy at the sight of it. The bags were starting to hurt her arms and she was stumbling a bit. And, by the looks of it, so was Takuya.

"We're almost there!" Arora called to Olivia and Takuya.

"ALLELUIA!" Takuya exclaimed to the heavens happily. Olivia nodded in agreement, but it was too early to celebrate. Instantly, Olivia finally lost her footing from the weight of the bags and she fell over. The bags slid over the floor in front of Takuya's path. This made him fall over too, his bags flying everywhere.

"Sorry," Olivia said over to Takuya apologetically.

--

**_Arora: Pretty good chapter, Lunar. Even if it took FOREVER!_**

**_Lunar: Oh, shut up_**

**_Olivia: I'm still sore from that fall though._**

**_Lunar: Sorry 'bought that._**

**_Arora: Yeah, well, the next chapter will be much better!_**

**_Lunar: And, I've decided that for all those who liked my Jak and Daxter fanfic that I've decided to add in Evangeline into this story. She'll have a different name and won't have a very big part, but she's in there. Her name will be Elizabeth._**

**_Olivia: Next chapter we're expecting to meet the digimon frontier gang._**

**_Lunar: I hope you liked it!_**

**_Olivia: And if you have any questions, please ask. We're happy to answer._**

**_Arora: And we don't take flames and rude stuff very well so please, don't be rude._**

**_Lunar: We will take little suggestions for future parts of the story and if you find a grammatical mistake, feel free to tell us._**

**_Arora: And, please, R&R. OR YOU SHALL DIE!!_**

**_Lunar and Olivia: …_**

**_Arora: (breathing hard and bares her teeth)_**

**_Lunar: Uuuuhhhhhh. Yeah, don't scare the readers._**

**_Olivia: Or me!_**

**_Arora: (calms down) whatever._**

**_Lunar and Olivia: … (glance at each other)_**

**_Lunar: Anywho! Hope you liked it!_**

**_Olivia: Please stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Arora: OR ELSE!_**

**_Olivia: (thwacks Arora on the head)_**


End file.
